Although many techniques for detecting ovulation are now available, a simple-screening tool for detecting either anovulation or other ovulation disorders in not available. Preliminary findings in Phase I research has shown that specific atypic patterns in the ovulatory trends of salivary electrical resistance (SR) and vaginal electrical resistance (VR) are related to certain ovulatory disorders, i.e. Anovulation, Polycystic Ovarian Disease (PCOD), Luteinized Unruptured Follicle (LUF), and LUteal Phase Defect (LPD). In Phase II research, we propose to monitor SR and VR in groups of subjects representing each of the disorders mentioned and a well defined control group of subjects. Methods of screening for these disorders using SR and VR will be developed using these data, and incorporated in an instrument which will combine these capabilities with predicting the time of ovulation. The method is expected to provide for early screening of infertility patients as well as women at risk for reproductive effects of exposure to hazardous substances in the workplace or the environment.